A water filter consisting of a filtering cartridge container and a nut-shaped lid with internal thread is known from patent application PL392024. A socket with circulation holes is made in the lid, with an embedded rotary divider valve with bypass function realized by a bypass duct. The divider valve consists of a fixed lower part and a rotary-mounted upper part in which two stub pipes are formed. The lower part has two vertical circulation ducts which, in opened position, connect the stub pipes with the circulation holes. Moreover, a bypass duct is formed in the lower part, which connects the stub pipes after rotating the valve to a closed position. In this position, water flow occurs through the bypass duct, and the valve may be disconnected from the lid. An inconvenience of this valve is its structure consisting of three parts, which makes it difficult to seal the valve and to disconnect it quickly from the lid. Moreover, in order to replace the cartridge it is also necessary to unscrew the lid from the filtering cartridge container.
The purpose of the invention is to eliminate these flaws.